I'm not sure yet
by CastiellaWinchester94
Summary: Sam and Nick are trying to figure out where they're going in life and does it include each other? In the meantime, Dean and his crew are planning the prank of the century. Will it all work out?
1. New Beginnings

**A/N: Hey ya'll! So for those of you reading my songbook, you'll remember this as the beginning to my 5-1-5-0 story. Well, the story took a turn to where it didn't really follow the song as well, and damn if it's not getting long, so. This is probably gonna be a multi-chapter short story.**

Sam felt his phone vibrate and smiled to himself. Nick had been texting him ever since his date... four hours ago. Sam had school the next morning, but couldn't bring himself to tell Nick that, let alone put his own phone down. Finally, at about three, both boys feel asleep over their phones.

The next day after school, Sam got out of class and saw Nick talking with Dean in the parking lot. When they saw him coming, they both turned and smiled.

"What's up, guys?" Sam asked. Dean and Nick were quite the pair of troublemakers and seeing the two of them talking was never a good sign.

They both turned to him and smirked, "Nothing."

Sam looked at his brother and then his maybe boyfriend, his long time crush, before sighing and making to sit down in the Impala. As he opened the door, he could hear the older boys talking quietly.

"So Crowley, Az, and Gabe are still in, right?" Dean asked.

"Yeah and Balth said he might be too depending if he can sneak out."

"Grounded again?" Dean laughed.

Nick laughed as well, "But of course. When is he not?"

"You didn't have anything to do with it did you?" A moment of silence passed and Sam could hear Dean laugh again, "You really are the devil, you know that, Luce?"

"Hey! I wear the name with pride." Nick said. Their gang all called Nick Lucifer because his pranks always got them into trouble. It had gotten to the point that even some of their teachers had started to call him that.

"OK, so I'll text you when I get a hold of the guys so we can plan this out." Nick dropped his voice so that Sam could barely hear him, "Wait, what about Sam?"

"What about him?"

"Well, if this goes south, you're not planning on just leaving him here are you?"

"Of course not!" Dean sighed and dropped his voice again, "If it goes south, whoever can get him first will."

Nick looked over Dean's shoulder as Sam. "OK, but that's a big if, right?"

Dean laughed at his friend "Trying to back out, Luce? That's not like you."

Nick smiled slightly, "Hells no."

Dean started laughing, "You've been hanging out with Gabe too much."

"Not like I have a choice, he is my little brother."

"Speaking of little brothers, how's Cas?"

"Not in this lifetime, bro. Y'know he's at Yale, right?"

"That kid is too smart for his own good."

"Sam's not far behind."

Dean looked over his shoulder and smiled sadly, "You have no idea."

"And on that happy note, I gotta get home, feed the monkeys and all that."

Dean laughed again, "OK, man, see you later." He slid into the car, looking over at Sam's homework, watching his brother work through his AP Calculus homework. Looking at the page of formulas, Dean chuckled to himself, "Sammy, you better not expect any help with this."

Sam threw him a bitchface. "Dean, I haven't asked you for help with math homework since like fifth grade."

"Aw, c'mon, Sammy, that was one test." Dean smirked, pulling out of the parking lot.

"Dean, you shouldn'tve read 1984 and then tried to help me with math, it screws with your ability to add."

"Hey! I'm still not sure why you were still doing homework at midnight anyway."

"Some of us care about our grades, Dee."

"Nerd."

"Some of us prefer the term studious, Dean. Besides, you're more of a nerd than I am!"

Dean looked over at his little brother, "Really?"

"Yup." Sam said popping the "p" as he put away his homework. "So what were you and Nick talking about?"

"Don't worry about it, kid."

"I'm not a kid anymore!"

"No, you're a bitch."

"Jerk! Fine, maybe I'll just ask Nick."

"If you can find time among your other activities."

"Ew. Dean!"

"What? He's my best friend. I know what he's like and I know, no matter what, you can't resist him."

Sam blushed and mumbled something that sounded like "can too."

"If you say so, lil bro." Dean smirked. He pulled into the drive and parked the Impala next to their dad's truck. "So what do you want for dinner, kiddo?"

"I'm not a kid, Dean!"

"Doesn't answer my question, bitch."

"Fine. Mac and cheese sounds good, jerk."

"And you say you're not a kid anymore."

Sam threw a bitchface. "Whatever."

As Sam headed up the stairs to his room, Dean yelled after him, "Dinner in half an hour, bitch!"

He smiled as he heard a muffled "Jerk!" come down the stairs and headed into the kitchen, where his dad was sitting at the breakfast bar, nursing a bourbon.

"Dad, what are you doing here?"

"Am I not allowed to come see my boys?"

"Dad, it's" Dean checked his watch, "3:30 in the afternoon and you're drinking, what's wrong?"

John looked down at his glass, "The bar burned down."

**A/N: And there ends part one! I'm sorry that I haven't been posting lately... I had a rough couple weeks and it just, well, I had a small breakdown the other night, and so between school and work, I haven't been doing much. Thanks for putting up with me, ya'll!**


	2. Shocks Galore

**A/N: So I'm back! I feel like a legit SPN writer taking all these little hiatuses... ah well, here's part two.**

"What?!" His dad helped run a bar with an old Marine friend's wife. Ellen was like a second mum to Dean, especially after his died when he was a kid. "What happened?"

"Some stupid with a flare gun and a grudge."

"Is everyone OK?"

"Ash got burned up pretty bad, but he'll be fine. Ellen and Jo weren't even there."

"Good." Dean said, putting a pot on the stove, "Did you want burgers tonight?"

"Sounds good, kiddo. Did you want some help?" John got up, getting the burger meat out of the freezer. Dean watched his dad move around the kitchen. It had been a long time since they had done anything together, let alone cook and eat dinner. "What?"

Dean looked up, smiling to himself, "huh?"  
"You've been smiling like the Cheshire cat going on ten minutes now. What's up?" John laughed lightly.

Dean chuckled with his dad. "Sorry, it's just been a good day."

"Except for the bar," John said sardonically.

"Except for the bar, but everyone's OK, for the most part, so that's a win, sort of."

They spent the remainder of the evening dancing around each other cooking. When they all sat down for dinner, John grabbed Cokes for all of them out of the fridge, earning an incredulous look from Dean.

"What? Damn, boy, so quick to judge your old man." Dean flushed sightly before John turned to Sam. "So, Sammy, what's new?"

Sam looked up, mouth full of macaroni, and mumbled an answer. Swallowing quick, he tried again. "Nothing much, I got an 'A' on my chem test and got a part in the school play."

"What play?"

"Our Town."

"Nice. When's the show?"

"First week of March. Till then, we've got rehearsal Tuesdays and Thursdays until seven."

Dean snorted into his shoulder. "What about your other geek clubs?"

Sam threw his brother a bitchface. "None of them meet on Tuesday or Thursday nights."

John watched his boys, knowing now was probably a good time to step in. "Hey, you both have your homework done?"

Both boys answered affirmatively.

"OK. Who's up for an Indy marathon?"

"As long as it's the original three."

"Dude, the fourth one wasn't that bad."

Dean glared at his brother, "I didn't hear that."

John laughed, "Well, since it's Saturday tomorrow, we can watch all four."

"Yes!"

"Aww.. but, Dad."

"No whining, Dean. You can always go to bed after the third one if you want."

"What? No!"

"Your choice, Dee."

"Lousiest Indiana Jones vs. sleep. Easy choice. Movie."

"Really?" Sam laughed, "I thought watching that movie would be the last thing you'd ever do."

"Dude. I'm not going to sleep at midnight on a Friday night!"

"Do I need to ask Benny and Nick what you boys do when you spend the night?"

"No!" Dean almost yelled, calming down immediately, "I mean, you don't have to. It's no big deal either way."

John laughed, "Sure it's not. You know I wouldn't do that. You're old enough to make your own mistakes. Speaking of, how's the apartment hunting going?"

"You're just trying to get rid of me!"  
"Well, I have big plans for your room," John smirked as his boys reacted.

"Hey!"

"But, Dad! You told me I could have his room!"

"Hands off, Sammy!"

John laughed again, "Nobody's getting his room. He's going to need somewhere to hide out from an angry girlfriend."

Dean coughed awkwardly.

Dean laughed as he saw Sam texting under the table. "Speaking of boyfriends, how's Luce doing, Sam?"

Sam's knee hit the table as he jumped a little. Dean smirked as his little brother blushed. "What are you talking about?"

"Sammy, you've been blushing and half-smiling all through dinner. The only person who has that effect on you is Luce."

"Shut up." Sam said, blushing a deep shade of red, and smiling to himself. He and Nick had been talking about going to see a movie the next weekend. Sam couldn't wait because he knew Dean was staying over at Benny's doing God knows what. "So what are you and Benny doing this weekend, Dee?"

Sam smiled as Dean choked a little on his Coke before blushing, "Not much, probably apartment hunting."

"Since when is he going to be living with you?" John asked.

Dean looked at the floor and mumbled something.

"Once more, with clarity, Dean."

Dean coughed, "Since we started dating."

**A/N: Yes, I just went there and yes, I'm writing a non-Destiel fic! Shocking I know! Also, I will have a fic up shortly that has nothing to do with SPN whatsoever. Even more shocking I know! Sorry if you don't like John, but I do, and I think he could've been a great dad, if he'd not gone crazy.**


End file.
